As network services move from being reactive to proactive, the need to proactively detect issues or problems found with devices in the network infrastructures, and alert the administrator(s) to the detected issues or problems (along with providing suggested solutions) is required.
Some of the issues or problems can be resolved automatically, but others require work to be performed by the administrator(s). Resolving these issues or problems could involve significant work by the administrator(s), including scheduling maintenance windows, checking the proposed solution, implementing the solution and verifying the solution fixed the issue or problem.
Administrator(s) can currently utilize different tools (e.g., Cisco CLI Analyzer, device health check tools, etc.) to detect any known problems, one device at a time. The output from these tools can be a list of problems (e.g., FIG. 1) that have detected on that one device. However, presenting a list of problems will not scale when the service is expanded to run on dozens, hundreds, or thousands of devices within a network infrastructure, resulting in thousands of problems detected. Administrator(s) can become overwhelmed with the resulting problems and trying to decide for themselves which problems to address first.